bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Onikisu Nekura
History Shinigami Not much is known about Onikisu's early life, but it was reported that he graduated at the top of his class from the Shinigami Academy, and was enlisted into the 13th Division, and soon found himself at the rank of 3rd Seat. That's when things went south. Onikisu became greedy for the power that came with the title of Captain, and so he tried his best the attain the rank. Since he could not yet release his Bankai the Captain proficiency test was out of the question, and he didn't think that six of the thirteen Captains would recommend him for the position, so he went with the final option of Trial by Combat. Execution During a meeting of the 13th Division Onikisu broke free of the Shinigami ranks, releasing his Shikai as he did so, and used its Shin-en Nomikomu ability on his Captain. The massive wave of dark energy washed over and consumed not only the Captain, but also the Lieutenant and 53 other Shinigami. The Captain-Commander didn't see this as an attempt to gain the rank of Captain, but as an act of treason due to the number of innocent lives lost during the attack. Onikisu was then sentenced to be executed, however as a final request he asked to hold his Zanpakutō one last time. This puzzled a few of the Captains, but he was granted the request. After nearly a half-hour, Onikisu stated that he'd see his Zanpakutō again very soon. Onikisu was then executed, and his Zanpakutō hidden in the outskirts of the Soul Society. Return However, the Shinigami had not seen the last of Nekura, for before he had relinquished Akumatsume he had used a powerful, and forbidden Kidō spell that hides part of the Shinigami's soul within their own Zanpakutō until it can restore itself to its original form. The Spell can only be performed when the user is near death, or dying, and can only be performed once as it litteraly splits the soul in two. Nearly two centurys past by before Onikisu Nekura was reborn more powerful then he had ever been before. About a month later, multiple reports of Sabotage within the Seireitei left the Gotei 13 confused. The damage was obviously caused by the unique Zanpakutō, Akumatsume, however it was unknown who was weilding it at the time since Onikisu's exectution had been recorded, and viewed by the entire Seireitei. However, after a failed assasination attempt on Aoko Sonozaki, the 4th Division Captain, news of Nekura's return spred throughout the Soul Society like wildfire. Apearance Onikisu looks to be a young man, around 20-30 years old. He has spiky, combed-back, black hair and piercing red eyes. He usually wears a long, black coat over his, now tattered, Shinigami robes, and hides his Zanpakutō behind its folds. Scars are spred over his entire body, most from his training with Akumatsume, the most noticable one runs across his right eye. His red eyes, along with his Shadow manipulating Zanpakutō, are the main reasons why his is refered to as a Fiend Shinigami. Personality Onikisu was not known for his friendly attitude, usually keeping to himself and shoving people out of his way. He rarely spoke to anyone but his Captain and Lieutenant, and that was when it was an order to do so. He rose through the ranks rather quickly due to his fighting abilities and obedience to his superiors. His personality changed drastically after the events of his return. The splitting of his Soul caused Onikisu to go insane, and often attacks innocent beings just for the fun of it. However, even with his insanity, he doesn't underestimate his opponents, no matter how many times he insults their style of combat or how advanced their skills are. Powers and Abilities Kidō Expert: Although it is recorded that Onikisu is a skilled Kidō Expert, he rarely uses Kidō, focusing more on his Zanpaktutō's unique abilities. Master Swordsmanship Specialist Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Flash Step Expert :Shadow Step Master: During his imprisonment inside his Zanpaktutō, Onikisu created and mastered a sub-category of Hohō, which he calls Kagesochi, otherwise known as Shadow Step. This ability allows for near instantaneous movement using shadows as a kind of portal between one point to another. This makes it a more useful technique during nightfall or on a cloudy day. Onikisu can also use this technique to spy on others, using the shadows in a one-way mirror kind of way. However, this does not hind his spiritual power from those he is spying on, which can easily give away his possition. Vast Spiritual Power: Onikisu has a Spiritual pressure powerful enough to match that of the strongest Captains and Arrancar, even rivaling that of high-level Espada. And when releasing his Zanpaktutō his power only grows stronger. :Enhanced Strength :Enhanced Speed :Immense Durability Advanced Growth Rate High-Level Intellect Unneeded Zanpaktutō: While "training" with Akumatsume during his banishment, a piece of the Zanpaktutō's spirit merged with Onikisu's soul, allowing the former Shinigami to utilize the power of his Zanpaktutō without drawing it, or releasing it. Zanpaktutō Before Onikisu was imprisoned he had already achieved his Shikai release, and had begun his Bankai training. After his imprisonment, Onikisu spent every minuet of every day fighting for his life against his Zanpaktutō's inner spirit, Akumatsume. Doing this, he eventually achieved his Bankai and mastered it while defending himself against the onslaught of his Zanpaktutō. Name: Akumatsume (悪魔クロー Demon Claw) Type: Akumatsume is one of the only Shadow type Zanpaktutō. Sealed Form: Akumatsume’s sealed form looks like that of a Kodachi, Japanese Short Sword, and is roughly 59 cm in length. Akumatsume’s scabbard and grip are pitch black, and it has no guard, which is just as unusual as it being a Shadow type. Shi Kai Release Command: Lurk in the Darkness (潜む闇の中) Shi Kai Form: In its released form, Akumatsume takes the form of a weapon resembling that of a shortened Naginata. It grows to 3 feet in length, two of which makes up the shaft, and the entire thing is curved in an elongated S'' shape. '''Ban Kai Name': Karite Akumatsume (悪魔の爪をリーピング Reaping Demon Claw) Ban Kai Form: Karite Akumatsume takes the form of an extremely large, but extremely light-weight Scythe. Its large blade is capable of killing multiple enemies, and provides an excellent defense against any incoming attacks, while its lighter-then air weight provides the user with incredible speed, and the ability to produce multiple Shin-en Nomikomu attacks in a short amount of time. Special Abilities: Akumatsume has the power to control the forces of darkness, whether shaping it into extremely sharp tendrils of darkness, or manifesting black platforms out of nothingness to allow Onikisu to always gain the higher ground during combat. Tsukaihatasu (食い入るように見る Devour): Akumatsume will consume the soul of whatever it kills, whether Human, Hollow, or Shinigami, and adds their power to its own. Shin-en Nomikomu (奈落の底を嚥下 Swallowing Abyss): A devastating attack that is released from the point of Akumatsume’s blade. It looks to be a pure-black Cero attack, however it is really a powerful wave of Dark-matter which consumes any type of normal matter it touches, whether living or inanimate. :Shakishaki Shin-en Nomikomu (精密嚥下テイルズオブジアビス Precise Swallowing Abyss): A smaller, more compressed version of Shin-en Nomikomu that gives the attack more precision. Onikisu can use this attack at any time, even when Akumatsume is in its sealed state, and usually fires it from his index and middle fingers, or from his palm. :Saigo Shin-en Nomikomu (ファイナル嚥下テイルズオブジアビス Ultimate Swallowing Abyss): Karite Akumatsume’s most powerful attack. It is a much stronger version then its Shi Kai counterparts, and is performed in a way resembling Ichigo Kurosaki's Getsuga Tenshō rather then that of a Cero. Kanzenbengo (パーフェクト防衛 Perfect Defense): A swirling mass of Dark-matter forms around Akumatsume and its user, providing complete protection against anything outside the barrier. Trivia *The program used to create the character images is called HeroMachine 2.5 *Onikisu's theme song is the instrumental version of Perfect Insanity by Disturbed. Category:Character